Crash Site: Confrontation
Crash Site: Confrontation is the twelfth level in Perfect Dark. The level is set in a frozen wasteland, on Victoria Island, where Joanna Dark must protect the The President from his treacherous National Security Adviser, the many Skedar warriors and Datadyne troops. Briefing Background - Following Elvis's last-ditch maneuver, the three craft involved have crashed close together in the Alaskan wilderness. The whereabouts of the President are uncertain, and a cloud of ECM jamming is preventing rescuers from finding the site of the crash. Carrington - At this moment in time, this one-way text messaging system is the only way we can communicate with you, Joanna. If you can remove the source of the jamming, then we can get a fix on your location and send help. But locating and ensuring the safety of the President should be your most important task. Objective one - Retrieve Presidential Medical Scanner (Special/Perfect agent only) This device is constantly updating the President's medical history and is able to maintain a check on his state of health. You will need it if you are to ensure his well-being. Objective two - Activate Distress Beacon (All difficulties) It won't do much good until the jamming is down, but if you activate the beacon in the escape pod, it will shorten the response time of the rescue teams. Objective three - Shut Down Enemy Jamming Device (Perfect agent only) A sophisticated jamming device is flooding the area with impenetrable cover. You might be able to pinpoint the source on the ground more effectively than our high-altitude overflights are doing. Once located, shut the source down so we can fix your position and get help. Objective four - Retire Presidential Clone (all difficulties) It would be detrimental to the security of the United States of America to have two identical people claiming to be the President, issuing orders with absolute authority. Identify the impostor and remove the threat. Objective five - Locate and Rescue President (all difficulties) This is your highest priority. The safety of the President is paramount. You must find a way to safeguard him until help arrives or the danger is past. END Cheese Go to the downed Air Force One take out the Sniper Rifle (That you get from killing a Blonde Guard) While facing the cockpit, Stand to the right of it and zoom in on the small section of the wrecked wing. On the far right of the wing the cheese is hidden well behind it. But after moving around slightly you should be able to eventually see it. Leaderboard Crown Magnum P.D ''-'' ''to earn this Crown, you must shoot the President's clone with Trent Easton's Golden Magnum, on Agent difficulty. Not to difficult to acomplish. Trent can be found next to the real President (Past the Sentry Bots), pointing his gun at him. To get his magnum, simply disarm him. The real President does not need to survive for you to earn this Crown. After a short while, if you shoot him or if he shoots the president, Trent will run away and disappear, so you'll need to be somewhat quick. The clone President is found in the dark caves, surrounded by Mr. Blondes and will make your reticule turn red when you aim at him. Trent's magnum kills in one hit, so simply shoot the clone President to earn the Crown. if you are having problems finding either President, the President Scanner can help you. Cheats To unlock the "''Perfect Darkness" Cheat, beat the mission on any difficulty. This Cheat, when activated, makes it so the current mission you are in will be in pitch-black, imparing your vision (like the first part of DataDyne Central: Extraction), but you will also be provided with Night Vision goggles. To unlock the "Trent's Magnum" Cheat, beat the mission in under 2:50 on Agent difficulty. This Cheat, when activated, allows you to start any mission with a DY357-LX. Category:Missions Category:Perfect Dark Missions